


At Exactly The Right Time

by Val_Creative



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Consensual Daemon Touching, Daemons, During Canon, F/M, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Will notices that Pantalaimon likes to lie on his chest. That's apparently where Pantalaimon can feel Will's daemon.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	At Exactly The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



*

Will's fingertips sink into Pantalaimon's red panda fur. 

He's so warm. Animal-like.

Lyra shudders, her eyelids fluttering slowly shut as Pantalaimon closes his own near Will's chin. She doesn't move from the ornate-sapphire cushion on Will's far left side. Will eyes her curiously. "Does it feel like anything…?"

 _"Good,"_ she murmurs in a drowsy voice. _"S'good."_

"You have a daemon too." Pantalaimon curls himself on Will. His red panda-nose taps Will's sternum. "She's right here." 

Will's eyes go round.

"Don't you feel her, Will?"

Lyra, also wide-eyed, flattens her hand over Will's chest. A pleasantly dizzy shudder courses through Will.

*


End file.
